


Slippery When Wet

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Kim Jongin | Kai, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Jongin needs help to take a shower due to an injury, and Kyungsoo discovers something interesting.





	Slippery When Wet

It's not that Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo aren't friends.   
  
It's just that the two of them are a bit different from each other, and Kyungsoo had to mold up a lot of energy and courage to break through Jongin’s robust façade at first.   
  
They're both attending the same college and have shared a room for a little over half a year, and might have to share it for years to come, even if Jongin is a second year student and Kyungsoo is a first.   
  
They haven't taken the same line and have different social circles, and they only see each other in the morning when they wake up or in the evening when one of them comes home in order to study or relax.   
  
Otherwise, they might bump into each other around campus on their ways to the different classes, or they might both cave in during the weekends and watch movies together if none of them has anything else to do.   
  
One of the differences between them might be that while Kyungsoo has strived hard to get here and loves the college, Jongin says that if he wants to be useful, he's ought to finish the line, and his parents already chose this study course before he could even muster a word.   
  
In addition, Jongin is rough around the edges. He has bleached his hair to a violent silver, is tan as a contrast and his eyes are either a blazing or ruby red, because he's not human – like Kyungsoo is.   
  
Kyungsoo was fooled at first when they met, because the latter thought Jongin was wearing contacts, to which he had received a very foul stare from Jongin, who ignored Kyungsoo for a week after that.   
  
In the end, Jongin did tell Kyungsoo that he's of a different and rare aquatic race, and that he looks human but is not entirely so.   
  
Kyungsoo wasn't surprised, because with not much in his pockets, he used to work a lot around varied or dirty bars and restaurants with different species for visitors - back in high school when he had to scrape money to get through the days.   
  
However, it's the first time Kyungsoo sees anyone quite like Kim Jongin - with his red but intriguing and pinning eyes and quite inhumane strength too, judging by the weights he lifts in the evening that has Kyungsoo feeling like a shrimp when he stands on the sideline, subtly watching.   
  
Jongin is also a reserved person whose face is drawn in a frown ninety percent of the time, though Kyungsoo has come to experience that he does have a soft side too.   
  
There have been evenings where Jongin has talked about his dream to help people, about being a better person in moral aspects too. He gets excited about novels and likes pets, and has some weird one-eyed dog at home, which he thinks is extremely precious while Kyungsoo blinks his eyes one extra time the first time he sees a picture of it – Jjanggu it is.   
  
Often, Kyungsoo feels like he might pale a bit in comparison with Jongin, who stands up for his own opinions, while Kyungsoo likes to take a step back and perceive things at first and tends to self-loathe a bit.   
  
And Kyungsoo is but a mere human like a few here around the campus, and had been a little too excited when he first thought he was going to room with someone of his own kin, though he was to be surprised in the end.   
  
  
  
While Kyungsoo enjoys Jongin’s company once Jongin isn't frowning, the elder can be hard to get to, though he throws sweet gestures back and forth that are subtle but makes Kyungsoo happy anyway – like that one time Kyungsoo hadn't gotten dinner one evening – and Jongin returned with food for the both of them, even if he was busy himself.   
  
And even if the air is a little tense between them in a strange and unexplainable way, Kyungsoo is still very sated with the roommate he has.   
  
The only thing that is a little amiss is that as much as Jongin is reserved, he is a private person too.   
  
Kyungsoo is shy by nature, but he doesn't mind walking around in boxers, or minds it when he has to go fetch a towel from the smaller cabinet and thus takes a route through the dorm in his birthday suit.   
  
He used to share baths with his brother when he was smaller in order to spare water anyway, and sometimes he even had to use the public showers because his household did not have enough water on their own. Nudity is no real problem.   
  
However, Jongin is not keen on putting himself on display. If anything, what Kyungsoo gets to see is his naked biceps – but that is all, and sometimes a toned stomach too. Nothing beneath that or anything explicit, and Kyungsoo is not sure why it bothers him somehow, or makes him curious.   
  
Jongin likes to take long showers too and always locks the door, so sometimes Kyungsoo stands outside and yowls because he has forgotten some stuff in there or has to pee, and Jongin’s reply is a gruff growl or something snarky, to which Kyungsoo can only pout and give the other the silent treatment afterwards.   
  
When Jongin comes out, he is always fully dressed – the only telltale saying that he has showered is his wet hair and the towel draped on his head as he ruffles his bangs and sits down on his bed, smiling nonchalantly when he sees how Kyungsoo sends him a begrudging glare for using the most of their assigned water.   
  
Jongin is hiding something, and Kyungsoo wants to know what and why – has tried to be sneaky, but Jongin is no fool.   
  
  
  
But the day Jongin comes in with his arm in a sling, Kyungsoo can only stare incredulously and point at Jongin’s right arm, which is now resting in one of the light-metal supporters where a blue glow emits from the cracks on its sides, since its rays make the bone marrow stronger and helps the healing process.   
  
Jongin lets out a sigh and nearly punches the switch that makes the door slide shut, and he tongues the inside of his cheek agitatedly and sits down on his own bed, legs spread and healthy hand petting one of his knees in a fast pattern.   
  
The first thing Kyungsoo does is to grin, somewhat lightly – not at the injury but because of the expression on Jongin’s face, along with the image of invincible, tough Jongin mulling like that.   
  
‘’Ha, ha,’’ Jongin punctures a fake laugh, but there is a slight tell-tale curl at the corner of his mouth that says he finds himself a little ridiculous as well, smiling slightly.   
  
‘’What’s happened to you?’’ Kyungsoo comes forth and bows a little down, fingers gentle on the light metal when he smoothens a hand out on the covered forearm and up to the bicep.   
  
Jongin fidgets a bit at the touches but says nothing, only but a low grumble. ‘’Fell the wrong way from the port transfer since there was an error and the connection went wrong. They better fix that shit soon,’’ he replies after a while, gaze flicking up to Kyungsoo.   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes fall on Jongin’s right foot as well, which is wrapped in some other light metal used for smaller sprains. ‘’Your foot too?’’   
  
‘’Nothing major. My arm’s got it worst,’’ Jongin say, sighing again with a rare pout on his face that makes something in Kyungsoo’s chest churn. ‘’I can still stand and walk, though I might be a little slower than the usual.’’   
  
‘’Hope it’ll heal fast,’’ Kyungsoo says, and he sits down next to Jongin, leaning a little forward, still inspecting the damage.   
  
Jongin lifts his arm a bit, although he winces and one eyebrow does a tick. ‘’They said it wouldn’t take too long, probably…,’’ he sounds a bit awry, staring at his foot as if he blames it for his current misery.   
  
‘’You poor baby,’’ Kyungsoo taunts, because he knows Jongin pities himself.   
  
Jongin looks up and there is a grin on his face though he pretends to be mock-hurt, pushing Kyungsoo lightly with his healthy elbow, and Kyungsoo only winces a bit because Jongin seems to forget their differences in natural strength, and sometimes Jongin also forgets how vulnerable Kyungsoo’s body is in comparison, or maybe he doesn't and just likes to taunt.   
  
‘’Had it been you, you’d be in the hospital,’’ Jongin mocks back, and Kyungsoo pinches the skin beneath the elder’s elbow and sticks his tongue out at him, earning a playful growl from Jongin.   
  
Kyungsoo raises himself and goes over to fiddle with his programmer on his own desk since he has an assignment for tomorrow.   
  
‘’Well,’’ he says. ‘’If your poor ass needs some help, you can just ask for it,’’ he hums, and Jongin snorts in the background.   
  
‘’Yeah, right.''   
  
  
As the days go by, problems do arise.   
  
Jongin becomes a klutz when it comes to handling his programmer pad, and when he tries to sling his bag over one shoulder, he often ends up hitting his injured arm and has to stand there and glower from afar in pain, as Kyungsoo does his best not to grin at the scenario.   
  
The elder is slow to class and has to wake up earlier too so that he is not late, because he needs to dress up as well and make sure not to inflict pain upon himself in the process. The elastic sling holding the light-metal up is an annoyance to put on and off when he has to change shirt too, and he groans in the mornings loud enough to startle Kyungsoo awake.   
  
Yet whenever Kyungsoo offers to help him, Jongin whisks it off and says ‘’I can do it myself’’ or something else, moody as always but maybe also a little embarrassed about his current handicap. ‘’Thanks for asking,’’ he remembers to say though, and Kyungsoo can only smile shyly and shrug.   
  
What's the most remarkable though is that Jongin’s hair starts to get greasy for each day that passes by, sticking up in random places, messy too.   
  
He wears different pieces of clothes, but there is a slight odor coming from him that smells like when he has been out training, and Kyungsoo notices that he hasn't seen the latter go to the bathroom to get a shower for four days now.   
  
‘’Jongin,’’ he says one evening as Jongin is bravely fighting with the elastic sling, cursing under his breath. The elder stops amidst it and raises a brow. ‘’Yeah?’’   
  
Kyungsoo doesn't want to sound rude, but he swallows hard and puckers his lips a bit, trying to look fairly innocent. ‘’When was… uh… the last time you showered?’’ he asks in a light voice.   
  
Jongin doesn't move, but he averts eye contact for a while.   
  
‘’Some time ago.’’   
  
Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. ‘’Well, uh. Why's that so?’’ there's genuine curiosity in his voice, but also something knowing.   
  
Jongin doesn't look amused though. He says something quick that Kyungsoo doesn't catch the drift of, and Kyungsoo asks him to repeat himself.   
  
‘’It’s  _ difficult _ ,’’ Jongin bites it out.   
  
‘’What’s difficult?’’ Kyungsoo feigns innocence.   
  
‘’… Showering.’’   
  
Kyungsoo doesn't get to answer before Jongin opens his mouth again.   
  
‘’It’s because of the sling and light-metal around my foot too. I have to attach this energy barrier around them so that they don't get wet, but the floor is slippery when I wear it, and it’s… it’s hard to move around.’’   
  
Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin can probably not even wash his own hair either.   
  
‘’Do you want me to-‘’   
  
As soon as the words are out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, Jongin immediately counters with a ‘’No.’’   
  
Kyungsoo tries not to let a burn of disappointment linger in his stomach. He just wants to help, but he's barely allowed to hold Jongin’s bag.   
  
‘’Fine, be like that,’’ he murmurs at last, sending Jongin a glare that can be considered foul, and Jongin fidgets a bit, tilting his head as if he wants to say something.   
  
Kyungsoo refrains from waiting for it though, because this has happened before – these smaller arguments about Jongin’s reluctance.   
  
They go to bed in silence.   
  
  
  
Past midnight, Kyungsoo startles awake due to some loud but foreign rustling.   
  
He blinks his bleary eyes and snaps his fingers, turning on the light in the room, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away. Upon looking around, nothing out of the norm is to be seen other than some dirty clothes on the floor, but Jongin’s bunk is empty and his duvet is crumpled.   
  
The noises are coming from the bathroom, and Kyungsoo raises himself and walks towards the door, aligning his ear against it.   
  
He hears Jongin curse from the other side, followed by the sound of something being knocked over, scurrying over the tiled floor.   
  
Kyungsoo swallows the nervousness and knocks lightly on the door, calling out with a soft: ‘’Jongin?’’   
  
The noises stop, and it takes a while before Jongin answers.   
  
‘’Yeah?’’   
  
‘’Are you okay?’’   
  
Silence.   
  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine.’’   
  
Kyungsoo shifts on his feet. He looks a little around as if he should go to sleep, but his brows furrow at last and he looks at the door again.   
  
‘’Do you… do you need help?’’ he asks rather softly, hands clasped together in front of him, palms clammy.   
  
Another period of silence ensues, but Kyungsoo hears Jongin mutter something incoherent, and the door slides open all of sudden.   
  
Kyungsoo startles, and he looks ahead.   
  
He's met by Jongin’s bare, nude back and what's below; strong thighs filling Kyungsoo’s view as he briefly rethinks the suggestion.   
  
He's not sure what he had expected, but for Jongin to suddenly let him in isn't the case.   
  
The room is a little damp when he treads in, and the humidness fogs the mirror and air, probably because Jongin has already tried to go ahead and use the shower.   
  
The elder's hair is wet, and droplets of water slide down his dark skin – down between his broad shoulder blades and along the curve of his spine, and Kyungsoo tries not to follow their journey with his eyes.   
  
Jongin is currently fidgeting with the light metal and the barrier that's wrapped around it, trying to adjust it, though he hides his front from Kyungsoo.   
  
His hair is slicked back, and some dark hair-roots have grown out from his natural hair color.   
  
‘’What-‘’ Kyungsoo’s voice nearly cracks over, and he massages his neck to amend it in a timid gesture, and clears his throat. ‘’What do you need help with?’’ he asks.   
  
Jongin stills a bit, shoulders tense and squared.   
  
Then he turns his head, red eyes peeking at Kyungsoo in a side-ways glance, and he wiggles his injured arm a bit.   
  
‘’This one,’’ he says, and he's supporting the most of his weight on one foot, since the other is held a little in the air, only toes and the start of his soles digging into the tiles.   
  
‘’Can’t fit the barrier properly onto it…,’’ he mutters, looking down himself again.   
  
Kyungsoo himself is only wearing a thin cotton shirt and some boxers, so he closes the slide-door so that cold air doesn't seep into the room and the different temperatures mingle.   
  
‘’Okay, let me help you then,’’ he says lightly, moving forward.   
  
He doesn't grab Jongin by the shoulder, but only circles around him and lightly grasps at the blank material of the protection shield, almost standing toes against toes with Jongin save for the distance between them settled by Jongin’s arm in the way.   
  
‘’Geez, you’re helpless,’’ Kyungsoo grins to himself and fidgets with the stuff, and Jongin says nothing – is unusually quiet - observant almost.   
  
Kyungsoo’s fingers are nimble, and he takes his time fitting it properly so that Jongin can take a long shower.   
  
However, when he's done and is about to regard the foot instead, he stops amidst it as his gaze rakes down and accidentally lands on what's below Jongin’s chest and abdomen-area.   
  
The hair on his nape stands on end and he holds a breath that's tightly captured in his lungs, lump forming in his throat as his eyes widen and he takes in what is before him.   
  
Truth be told, Kyungsoo has seen stuff on the internet, like different genitalia and explicit stuff, but he's sure it has all belonged to species that have not looked like humans, unlike Jongin.   
  
Because Jongin looks human overall – except for his eyes, and except for what's between his legs, apparently.   
  
Kyungsoo only gets a brief glimpse because it seems as if a tremor goes through his body and makes him whip his head up and stare into Jongin’s chest again, jaw setting.   
  
What he manages to see is the overall shape of something thick hanging down, but it doesn't look like that of a human’s genitals, because its color is of a ruby red like Jongin’s eyes but only many shades darker, and that's all Kyungsoo gets to see.   
  
Jongin is still quiet, but he must have seen the change in Kyungsoo’s stance.   
  
Kyungsoo feels his cheeks burn, and he's not sure why it is that his gut feels warm all of sudden.   
  
‘’Do... do you need help with anything else?’’ he asks, looking up at Jongin through his bangs, trying to sound unaffected.   
  
Jongin’s gaze is heavy and unreadable, as always. ‘’It’s slippery in the shower, and I can’t… wash my hair properly…,’’ he says, voice a little throaty.   
  
‘’Oh,’’ Kyungsoo is breathless for some reason. The words seep out through his teeth,  not knowing where the sudden suggestion comes from, and he does his best to keep his eyes up at Jongin’s face. ‘’Should I- do you need me to-‘’ he takes a deep breath. ‘’Um, do you want me to join you?’’ he asks.   
  
Jongin licks his lips, gaze shortly flickering down Kyungsoo’s form and up again. ‘’You don’t have to,’’ he says as the only thing.   
  
They stand in silence for a while, staring into each other’s eyes, and the tension grows heavy.   
  
‘’I…’’ Kyungsoo's brows tick again. ‘’Don’t whine,’’ he murmurs instead with a grimace and turns around, drawing the shirt over his head.   
  
His hair is already disheveled but probably sticks even more up when he gets the loophole stuck and has to wrestle it off, scrunching his nose up as he throws the shirt onto the ground.   
  
He doesn't look back to see what Jongin’s face is telling, but is surprised by the hand that steadies his him by the hip when he nearly slips as he pulls his underwear off and it dangles around his ankles.   
  
He shortly freezes, because Jongin stands behind him and Kyungsoo is bent over, and he feels something warm just briefly slide against a patch of skin beneath one buttock.   
  
He just raises himself and steps into the shower, running a hand through his unruly hair to get the jittery feeling of his skin that threatens to seep through and unfurl a heap of warmth between his legs.   
  
It's not too spacy, and Jongin is right about the transparent racks with bottles, because it's settled so that when Jongin turns a little too much his injured arm bumps into it.   
  
One bottle still lies on the ground, and Kyungsoo makes a soft  _ ‘oh’ _  sound and bends down to retrieve it, and the earlier incident happens again, but this time Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and up in surprise, only to find Jongin staring level-headed back, eyes hooded and intense above.   
  
Kyungsoo’s cheeks are burning as he hurriedly raises himself and fidgets with the bottle, putting it in place, turning around to face Jongin.   
  
There's an unspoken subject in the room – the different anatomy that Kyungsoo doesn't dare to ask about or point out, and Jongin is no help either and only presses some of the buttons on the power screen so that the showerhead above whirrs and water drizzles out.   
  
  
  
They contribute with smaller comments every now and then, the air awkward but strangely comfortable. Jongin is the one who currently stands under the spray, water dribbling down his face and hair.   
  
Kyungsoo mumbles a small ‘’okay then…,’’ to himself, trying to encourage himself as he takes the bottle with shampoo.   
  
He lathers his hands with some of its content, and Jongin has his eyes closed, enjoying the water flowing down his sides as he sighs contently in a way that makes his chest heave up and down, and the action distracts Kyungsoo annoyingly so.   
  
Kyungsoo grumbles something to himself and reaches his arms up, prodding his fingers into Jongin’s colored strands.   
  
Jongin cracks one eye half-open, but closes it shortly after as he tips his head a bit forward to give Kyungsoo better access. He hums under his breath in contentment, almost like a kitten getting backrubs as the younger kneads his fingertips into his scalp and scatters the shampoo.   
  
By accident – or maybe not, Kyungsoo can't help but to trail his gaze back down, just because his curiosity gets the better of him and the warmth in his stomach will not stop irking him.   
  
He gets this tight feeling in his throat again when his eyes try to subtly trace the foreign appendage between Jongin’s legs, and now that he gets a better look, he sees it resembles a tentacle – like that of an octopi or something else, but at the same time not really.   
  
What he notices is that it seems a little bigger than before now, and that it is not just one, but a few tentacles slotted together in the middle that are kept united there.   
  
They're longer than the average length of a human’s cock, but not too much either.   
  
Kyungsoo can't see how many there are, but the overall shape is big, and the skin or surface looks soft with the ruby, matted color it has. He notices how the tip is no longer slit and sharp, but is a bit flared and thick, bulbous – and oh, it moves-  _ they're _ _ moving- _   
  
Kyungsoo barely realizes how his fingers have stopped working, and when he looks up Jongin is staring right back at him, gaze transfixed and dark in color.   
  
Kyungsoo yelps looks away, tears nearly prickling at the corner of his eyes from the rush of getting caught. He rubs the last shampoo into Jongin’s hair and tilts Jongin’s head back again, motioning for him to get under the spray.   
  
The tension around them might just seep into Kyungsoo’s skin, and it keeps his skin warm all over, goosebumps flourishing down his back and arms. He doesn't look himself because he knows he's not going to like the result put on display judging by the prickling in in his thighs.   
  
He nearly slips in the shower when a hand puts itself on his hip, but it's just Jongin who's changing their stances so that they penguin waddle in a circle and Kyungsoo can stand under the spray as well.   
  
In the process, they knock into each other, and Kyungsoo regrettably lets out a hitched but prominent gasp when that warm sensation slides over his inner thigh this time, just when Jongin stands a little too close for it to be anything but what Kyungsoo thinks it is.   
  
Kyungsoo looks down in reflex, but is met by the sight of Jongin’s tentacles having spread a bit now, and there are two- no three- four-  **_five._ **   
  
The tips are of a bright red color, one of them wrenching a bit up so that Kyungsoo spots a pattern of faint, pink suction cups along the underside – settled so that there are four average-girthed tentacles and one thicker in the middle.   
  
‘’Kyungsoo,’’ Jongin suddenly says, snapping Kyungsoo out of his daze, and Kyungsoo’s face might as well be beet red by now.   
  
Jongin is standing close; the only thing distancing them is the arm between them as before.   
  
‘’Are you… are you curious?’’ he asks, tilting his head, face unreadable but gaze lingering.   
  
There's no point in lying now that Jongin can see that Kyungsoo is affected, taking the staring into consideration too.   
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Kyungsoo mutters, averting eyecontact, swallowing thickly.   
  
‘’You can look if you want to,’’ Jongin says after a while, surprisingly gentle, and Kyungsoo scrubs some water out of his own eyes and slicks his bangs back.   
  
His mouth wobbles and he lowers his gaze again to really look.   
  
The girth of the tentacles´ bases are thicker now.   
  
They don't move much, but just a bit, as if  they're interested, and Kyungsoo realizes that Jongin must be aroused as well due to the way the tips are flared and they have spread instead of uniting as one.   
  
‘’Can I…,’’ Kyungsoo’s gaze flickers around, and the water is still running – somehow only as background noise now. ‘’Can I touch?’’ he whispers.   
  
He tenses when Jongin’s uninjured hand grabs his own, just around his wrist and gently leads it forth.   
  
Kyungsoo expects the tentacles to shy away from the touch, but instead they don't move and one leans into his palm, as if Jongin controls it, and Kyungsoo has got his eyes closed, letting out a soft gasp when something warm presses against his hand.   
  
He keeps his eyes closed while his other hand is resting on Jongin’s waist as he reaches out and hesitantly grabs where he can reach, because if he looks with his eyes he might not be sure where to grab.   
  
His fingers clamp around one of them, and he feels how something pulses in his hand, though it's warm and wet and feels nice on his skin.   
  
Jongin lets out a deep rumble that isn't human, leaning closer, and Kyungsoo whimpers again when one tentacle wraps around his wrist, somewhat softly, pulling him closer, but the strength taken in use is strong.   
  
They inch against each other until Kyungsoo has his forehead pressed into the crook of Jongin’s throat as Kyungsoo has leaned a little down, because he's too embarrassed to look up, and Jongin’s mouth is pressing against Kyungsoo’s scalp and into his wet hair.   
  
Kyungsoo involuntarily jerks in his hips when something soft slithers against his stomach, and one tentacle wraps around his own cock just barely, as if to ask for permission first.   
  
Kyungsoo’s breath is shaky, and in return, he begins to tug in the tentacle in his hand and runs his palm along it, digging his fingers into the underside to feel how the suction cups are not too sticky but just enough for them to leave a lingering feeling.   
  
It feels as if Kyungsoo’s hand is enveloped in heat, and his back straightens when he opens his eyes and sees how the middle tentacle extends once they are standing almost hip-to-hip, pressed together.   
  
A moan slips past his lips as something wet slides between his inner thighs and under his sack, up along the cleft of his ass, rubbing there in a way that makes his in- and exhaling quicken and his breath puff out hotly against Jongin’s throat.   
  
Jongin’s breathing has become labored as well, heavy and audible in Kyungsoo’s ears; his broad chest is heaving up and down so that Kyungsoo moves a bit with the motions.   
  
Kyungsoo is careful enough not to press his torso against Jongin’s arm, and Jongin steadies himself and a bit of his weight with the hand on the other’s hip since his foot must be getting a little tired by now.   
  
A wave of warmth surges down Kyungsoo’s spine. It tingles in his toes and in his fingertips when the flared tip of the tentacle between his legs traces his entrance just barely, not pressing in at all but rubs over the rim, and the tentacle is wet enough to leave other fluid around there that makes the slide easier.   
  
‘’Jongin-‘’ Kyungsoo’s eyes are forcibly clenched shut now, because the heat is strange but so addicting, and he grounds their crotches together and trembles against the elder, knees nearly buckling beneath him.   
  
The water keeps cascading down his back and a little over Jongin too since Jongin has backed the other up against the wall, just so that Kyungsoo’s back activates the power screen and a robotic tone says  _ ‘Error – the chosen suggestion is not available’  _ when a random button is pressed down.   
  
The tentacle on his cock tightens its grip and strokes him, still pulsing, and another joins in.   
  
In the meantime, Jongin leans down and urges Kyungsoo to tilt his head up.   
  
The position is a little strained since Jongin has to arrange his footing a bit for it not to hurt – to divert his weight right, but he still manages to align their lips and bring them into a lasting, open-mouthed kiss with tongues slotting together in the middle and lips moving over each other, sharing the same air.   
  
It creates wet squelches of nibbling and sucking in the room save for the still going shower and the slick noises of Jongin’s tentacles slithering around.   
  
Kyungsoo bucks his hips forward in surprise as two slimmer tentacles join the middle between his legs, and he moans aloud as the two tips press against his hole and latch onto the sides to stretch him open, though they don't push in and are merely spreading his ass cheeks apart.   
  
Meanwhile, the two lasting tentacles are still wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock, one thumbing the slit on the cockhead and the other clenching around the base. The middle appendage is shortly gone but slides back and over Kyungsoo’s stretched hole, the blunt tip pressing in, lathering Kyungsoo with its self-accumulated slick, breaching the rim and pressing in.   
  
However, just so, the heat in Kyungsoo’s stomach continues to build until his face is drawn in a lewd grimace. He barely gets to comprehend the feeling of heat simmering up his legs before he is spilling over Jongin’s tentacles and a bit up his own stomach, coming with a choked whimper as his own hand is still lazily working on the base of Jongin’s main tentacle propped between his spread legs.   
  
He feels tired afterwards, and vaguely feels how Jongin keeps rubbing against him till he is stilling as well, a timbre growl sounding from his lips as he presses his mouth against Kyungsoo’s jawline, and fluid pumps into Kyungsoo’s still stretched entrance and trickling down the inner-thighs, the tip of the tentacle pressing in, cumming from the main appendage.   
  
  
  
They stay like that for a while, eyes now locked on each other, both breathing heavily.   
  
Then Jongin’s face scrunches up and he urges a small ‘’ouch,’’ leaning back, and Kyungsoo jitters with a ‘oh’, since he has accidentally latched one hand up on Jongin’s damaged arm.   
  
Jongin takes a step back and leans against the other wall of the shower, only grumbling lowly when he bumps his elbow into the bottle racks.   
  
Kyungsoo waits for a while, letting the water take away the mess they have made, and they must have wasted too much water for them to be able to have good showers the next couple of weeks.   
  
Their eyes meet again.   
  
Jongin clears his throat, and Kyungsoo can see his legs are trembling a bit from standing up for so long. ‘’Thank you… for the help,’’ he says, eyebrows furrowed, looking puzzled. None of them really knows what just happened, or what to say.   
  
They clean themselves up and even if Kyungsoo feels shy, he helps Jongin dry himself, ruffles his hair and helps him take off the barriers.   
  
It's not so awkward right now, but tomorrow he's sure what will happen, because the both of them are mellowed out now from post-orgasm and from exhaustion.   
  
Before Kyungsoo goes out, Jongin grabs his wrist and brings him forth.   
  
He leans in, and there is a soft look in his eyes as he presses a kiss to one of the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth.   
  
‘’Scary?’’ he whispers.   
  
Kyungsoo can only grin, biting his lower lip. ‘’No,’’ he says. ‘’It was… interesting.’’   
  
Jongin smiles.   
  
It's genuine.   
  
They go to bed, and Kyungsoo shuffles into his shirt and boxers again, lying down with an even more persistent heat between his legs than before.   
  
Great, he thinks.   
  
Now he'll probably be incapable of getting Jongin’s alien dick out of his mind for the next hundred years, and he sighs into his pillow and tries to disregard the flutter in his chest.   
  
Despite being different from each other, Jongin and Kyungsoo might in the end be pretty good friends – and maybe a little more than that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted


End file.
